Sets from Episodes IV - VI
This page contains a list of Lego Star Wars sets based on Episode IV, Episode V and Episode VI. Each lists the name of the sets and the minifigures included. Note: This list may be incomplete. Episode IV *10188 Death Star Minifigures: Dianoga Trash Compacter Monster, Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper Outfit), Han Solo (Stormtrooper Outfit), Assassin Droid, Interrogation Droid, Death Star Droid, Death Star Trooper (2x), Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight), Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin, Emperor Palpatine, Stormtrooper (2x), Emperor's Royal Guard (2x) R2-Q5, Mouse Droid.' ' *'4477 T-16 Skyhopper' Minifigures: T-16 Pilot. * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina Minifigures: Han Solo (Smuggler), Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Ben Kenobi, Greedo, Sandtrooper. *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer Minifigures: Grand Moff Tarkin, Stormtrooper (2x), Darth Vader, Palpatine (Hologram), Royal Guard (2x), Imperial Officer, R2-D5, Mouse Droid. *7106 Droid Escape Minifigures: C-3PO, R2-D2. *7110 Landspeeder Minifigures: Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Ben Kenobi. *7140 X-Wing Fighter : Luke Skywalker (Pilot), R2-D2, Biggs Darklighter, Rebel Mechanic. *7142 X-Wing Fighter : Luke Skywalker (Pilot), R2-D2, Biggs Darklighter, Rebel Mechanic. *7146 TIE Fighter : TIE Pilot, Stormtrooper. *7150 TIE Advanced & Y-Wing : Dutch Vander, Darth Vader, R4 Astromech Droid. *7190 Millennium Falcon: R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo (Smuggler), Princess Leia (Senator), Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Chewbacca, Ben Kenobi. *7263 TIE Fighter: Darth Vader (Light-up Lightsaber), TIE Pilot. *7658 Y-wing Fighter: | Dutch Vander, R4 Astromech Droid. * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft: Imperial Pilot, Sandtroopers (2x), Stormtroopers (2x). *10144 Sandcrawler: Jawas (3x), Owen Lars, C-3PO, R2-D2, R1-G4, Gonk Droid, ASP Droid, R5-D4, Treadwell Droid * 10198 Tantive IV : Princess Leia (Senator), C-3PO, R2-D2, Captain Antilles, Rebel Trooper. Mini sets *3219 MINI TIE Fighter *4484 MINI X-wing Fighter & TIE Advanced *4488 MINI Millennium Falcon *4492 MINI Star Destroyer Ultimate Collector's Series sets *7191 X-wing Fighter: R2-D2 *10019 Tantive IV / Rebel Blockade Runner *10030 Imperial Star Destroyer *10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter *10175 Vader's TIE Advanced *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon: Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Princess Leia (Senator), Han Solo (Brown Pants), Chewbacca, Ben Kenobi. Technic sets *8008 Technic Stormtrooper *8010 Technic Darth Vader *8007 Technic C-3PO *8009 Technic R2-D2 Episode V *4479 TIE Bomber: TIE Pilot *4483 AT-AT: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), AT-AT Pilot, Snowtroopers (2x). *4500 Rebel Snowspeeder: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), Dack Ralter, Hoth Rebel Trooper. *4504 Millennium Falcon: Han Solo (Hoth), Snowtrooper, Princess Leia (Hoth), Chewbacca, C-3PO. *4502 X-wing Fighter: Luke Skywalker (Dagobah), R2-D2, Yoda. *6209 Boba Fett's Slave I: IG-88, Dengar, Boba Fett, Han Solo (Carbonite), Bespin Guard. *6212 X-Wing Fighter: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), Wedge Antilles, Han Solo (Hoth), Princess Leia (Hoth), R2-D2, Chewbacca. *7119 Cloud Car: Lobot. *7130 Snowspeeder: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), Dack Ralter, Hoth Rebel Trooper. *7144 Slave I: Boba Fett, Han Solo (Carbonite). *7666 Hoth Rebel Base: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), Dack Ralter, Rebel Troopers (2x), K-P3O, Snowtroopers (2x). : 10123 Cloud City: Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker (Bespin), Stormtrooper, Boba Fett, Han Solo (Brown Pants), Han Solo(Carbonite), Princess Leia (Bespin), Lando Calrissian. *10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), General Veers, AT-AT Driver, Snowtrooper. Ultimate Collector's Series Sets *7194 Jedi Master Yoda *10129 Rebel Snowspeeder *10174 Ultimate Collector's AT-ST Episode VI Mini sets *4494 MINI Imperial Shuttle. Ultimate Collector's Series sets *7181 TIE Interceptor *10143 Death Star II See also *Sets from Episodes I - III Category:Sets Category:Episode IV Category:Episode V Category:Episode VI